


An Unconventional Courtship

by DrivvenWrinth, FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Naruto take a tiny step forward in their relationship... kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Courtship

"Damn it all Kakashi, do you have to be so rough in everything you do?"

"You're just soft from Hokage training. Spending too much time with Shizune?"

"Yeah, like I actually train with her. You know she's busy 'training' with Anko. Been training with Genma... and all I have to do with him is avoid...."

"When did you start training with Genma?" Kakashi asked unhappily.

"Huh? Oh a few weeks ago. Shizune actually got pretty sick and Iruka was teaching so he offered to help me out." Naruto replied totally missing the jealousy in his boyfriend's voice.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the arm and pinned his blond fool to the tree that they had been standing next to and hissed, "You know that you're not supposed to let any other man touch you. I let Iruka slide because he's so important to you." He leaned down and nibbled on the blond's neck before continuing; "We've been like this for a really long time now and all you've let me do is feel you up...."

"He didn't touch me hentai. He was offering me senbon training... though I never did understand why he kept insisting that I have one in my mouth all through out training... and... I'm not ready for the other stuff... it's.... scary!" Naruto said with a slight blush.

The Shadow Nin imagined something long and cylindrical in Naruto's mouth. Something that was definitely not a senbon. He had to stop this line of thinking and get back to the subject at hand... "I'll have a talk with Gen about his training techniques later." Kakashi growled under his breath. "Naruto, you don't really think that I would do anything to hurt you. I only want to make you feel good."

"And I'm going to die of blue balls soon..." He grumbled under his breath.

"No... I don't think you would hurt me...." 'Much' Naruto thought silently at the end. "But.... I don't... I don't...."

Kakashi kissed his cheek as his hands started to rove. Being this close to Naruto was really more than Konoha's top pervert could stand. "You don't what koi?"

"I don't... know... how. I mean Iruka explained how a guy and girl did it... but how do two guys... do... well... anything? Kissing is pretty much the same... but what about other stuff?" Naruto said while hanging his head.

"Wait Iruka taught you? How? And why didn't Jiraiya teach you anything during those three years he was training you?"

"Yes, Iruka taught me. He gave me books to read, Kami those were very dry text books... and kinda creepy, and Jiraiya thought it was too creepy to teach me anything about that. I read some of his books, but again, all they talked about was a man and woman."

Kakashi's head dropped to Naruto's shoulder. The man was just too cute. He couldn't resist teasing him.'Huh... he must have kept the Icha Icha Yaoi edition hidden.' "Are you really nineteen? Just what would you like me to teach you Naruto? You know I'm an excellent teacher and this happens to be a specialty of mine."

"Yes I'm nineteen and I'm well aware that it's your specialty... you don't have to remind me how inferior I am to you in that area. Still... I want to... help... take care of those blue balls you were complaining about earlier." Naruto mumbled as his blush deepened.

'Oops, guess he heard me...' Kakashi bit his lip to keep from laughing. Naruto sounded like he was gearing up for a fight. "You are not inferior, just in need of extensive training." 'Ease the ego a little...' Kakashi slipped his hand into Naruto's boxers. He was certain that Naruto hadn't even noticed his pants had been opened. "You like it when I touch you here, right?"

"Hey! You shouldn't do that out here! What if someone came up and saw you? Icha Icha addicted hentai!" Naruto said while trying to push Kakashi's hand away.

"No one's gonna see. The dogs will let me know long before anyone gets close enough to see." 'Well, beside Tsunade and her crystal ball, but really that thing sees everything anyway!' It was really creepy at first, but eventually you go used to having the Hokage randomly critique your 'style and form'.

"But... but... I don't have... blue balls... like you said you did... so shouldn't... shouldn't DAMN IT ALL KAKASHI COULD YOU STOP DISTRACTING ME FOR A FUCKING MINUTE!"

"Patience. You never did let me teach you anything without interrupting..." Kakashi was nibbling at Naruto's neck and caressing him with a well practiced hand. "If you like it, don't you think that I would to? Why don't you try mimicking me? I promise that will help."

"Cause... you're... always... distracting me." Naruto complained while reaching into the front of Kakashi's pants. He tentatively wrapped his hand around the hardness that he had found and copied Kakashi's hand movements. "Li-like...this?"

"A little less pressure..." He said with a gasp and winced. 'Definitely cutting back on the weight training.'

"Go-gomen" the blond mumbled. He loosened his grip as instructed while burying his face in the Shadow Nin's shoulder.

Kakashi stroked his wild blond hair with his free hand. 'You throw yourself completely into everything you do. That's why I love you so much.' "A common mistake... and you're nervous... You don't have to be. I love you. Just having you touch me is heaven. Experiment and explore a little. You've never touched me before. How does this feel for you?"

'Damn... can't hold it much longer. Hentai makes me loose all control.' "Ye-ah... feelsssssss ssssoooo good. Slower... please... pl-ease."

A ripple of unbridled lust shivered up Kakashi's spine. Naruto was so passionate. He lost himself in being touched so quickly. The older man really couldn't wait until he could have his gorgeous blond writhing beneath him. He slowed his pace as asked and kissed those plump lips that always tempted him so.

Naruto reached up and caressed his lover's face. Damn but he loved this man... still... everything felt... good, but he wanted to make Kakashi feel great... he just hoped that this would work. Naruto gently pulled away from those tempting kiss stained lips and whispered, "Ne, Kakashi... are you... going to teach me more than this? I learned how to do this on my own a long time ago you know."

'Cheeky brat...' It was a part of his charm. "Too remedial for you huh?" Kakashi chuckled in a dark seductive way. He turned his head to kiss those gentle fingers. His tongue teased the slender digits before taking one into his hot mouth and giving Naruto a new tutorial.

Naruto looked at his love like he had grown a second head. 'Why is he doing that... and... and... "Ewwww Kakashi stop that! Talk about a mood killer! Yuck! If I wanted slobber all over my fingers I would go hang out with Kiba and Akamaru!" Naruto yelled while he wiped his hand free of spit.

Kakashi was speechless for a moment. 'What the hell? Am I dating an alien?' He might not have Genma's skill/oral fixation, but damn it. No one had ever been able to resist his mouth before, not in any manner. He pulled back a bit and stared at Naruto incredulously. "You seriously didn't enjoy that? That's just not... I mean... Well FUCK!"

"Seriously did NOT enjoy having my hand slobbered on. Gave me the willies... and so not of the good variety... and I'm not ready to fuck yet. I told you that earlier. Isn't there something else you could teach me first?" The oblivious blond replied.

Kakashi closed his eyes and counted to ten. He loved this man. He would not throttle him where he stood. After a couple of deep breaths he began to explain slowly and carefully. "I was simulating fellatio, a blow job... I think maybe the lesson should end here today." He took another deep breath as he tried to gather his shattered dignity around him. There really was no hope for his masculine pride, that had evaporated completely. "Lets head back." He turned toward the village and didn't even remember his trousers were unbuttoned.

Naruto glared at Kakashi's back. Damned man was not going to work him up AGAIN and then walk away just like that. Besides... he didn't want to lose his precious 'soon-to-be' lover over something as simple as a misunderstanding. He quickly walked up behind his lover and reached for the still stiff and 'Kakashi would kill me if he ever knew I thought this' cute erection. "Ne, Kashi... I'm not ready to go back yet. Isn't there a better way of showing me how to give a blow job than sucking my fingers? Hmm? Come on koi tell your sweet Sunny what I can do to make this better."

Kakashi's head fell to his chest. There really was no getting out of this. Naruto wouldn't stop until he got his way. "The only way I can think of is to give you one. But since you hated it so much, I don't think you want me slobbering all over your dick." 'Crass, but he kinda has it coming....so why do I regret having said it. Shit...'

"Well I've never had my dick slobbered over so I may just enjoy that. Can't help it that when you did that to my hands it reminded me of Akamaru ... and really Kakashi... wouldn't you hate it if I did something that reminded you of Gai when heavy petting was going on? Or do you have a kink I should know of? Want me to yell 'Yosh!' or wear green spandex?" Naruto asked and tightened his grip slightly and pumped the softening cock in his hand.

Images of drooling dogs in green spandex really do nothing for an erection. An avid imagination was an asset in the field, in bed, and while reading Kakashi never would have dreamed that he'd actually be regretting his ability to 'visualize'. "And you call me a mood killer. What the fuck are you trying to do? Kill me? Or my cock? I'm... it's... TRAUMATIZED now." Kakashi turned his head to look Naruto in those lovely blue eyes. "Seriously, if you don't want to have sex with me... EVER... all you had to do was SAY so. If this is your idea of letting me down easy.... well it's just cruel!"

"Never said I didn't want to sleep with you. Still no fucking yet though! So don't get the wrong idea. Wouldn't mind learning that fel.. fela .. blow job though. Oh and I would like to point out that you so asked for that! First you kill the mood then you WALK AWAY with your CUTE dick hanging out!" Naruto's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth as he realized that the one thing he didn't want Kakashi to learn had just slipped out of his mouth.

Kakashi's face contorted into a meld of shock and puzzlement. "Cute... Did you just call my pride and joy cute?" It wall all so very odd and surreal. It was almost laughable

Naruto scrunched up his eyes and took a deep breath. He had better explain himself before he seriously destroyed his relationship. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Yes... and it is... because... because..."

"Yes?" Kakashi leaned back a bit and looked down at Naruto's open fly. "Perhaps I should take another look at my 'Sunny Bunny's, hmm ? I wonder which is cuter?" There was a predatory tone to his voice as he reached down to pull the material away from Naruto's flesh.

Naruto had just earned himself a little teasing/bullying. There was no other way to salvage this other than talking it all out and there was no way in hell Kakashi's dignity could handle the death blow of a serious conversation on such a ridiculous topic.

"IT'S BECAUSE I ALWAYS PICTURED IT WITH A HIATATE ON AND STOP CALLING ME SUNNY BUNNY!" Naruto yelled while blushing. Curse that man and his... his suaveness!

Kakashi started to chuckle and it turned into a gut busting laugh that knocked him to the ground. He would have cursed his vivid imagination if he could have thought clearly enough. It is difficult to think when a person can't even breath.

"Kakashi you baka! I was being serious! You big bully... I'll teach you!" Naruto yelled before he jumped on the laughing nin's stomach.

"Ooof!" Kakashi's hands came up to grip Naruto's sides automatically. He took one look at those flashing eyes and that snarling face and he was hard again. Naruto was the only one who could do that to him. "You still want to try it?" He asked completely serious.

"You sure you can handle it? After all you were the one that called it quits on me just a little bit ago." Naruto whispered as he ground his erection on Kakashi equally hard member. The friction felt so damned good that he couldn't stop the low moan from coming out of his mouth.

"Keep that up and you are going to get a whole lot more than you can handle." Kakashi warned even as his hands guided the blond's rhythm. "I'll give you another demonstration, but only if you promise to stop me if you hate it. Deal?"

"Keep what up? The picking, the grinding, or the wanting to learn? Gomen, this feels really good... but I still want to learn how to fela... felate? Hmmm whatever, I want to learn about blow jobs. Besides isn't that something most men my age know about? Wouldn't want the other nin to think I'm slow in the head. No sex yet... but perhaps we can work our way up to it soon."

Kakashi's neck was arched back as he enjoyed the feel of Naruto's weight rocking against his erection. He only heard about half of what his cute lover was saying. "Mmmm...." He reached up and grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and kissed him fiercely. His other hand slid around Naruto's back just as they rolled. He held his captive there for a moment while he tried to suppress the natural urge to devour the sexed up man whole.

Rocking against Naruto wasn't enough. He wanted so much more. 'Easy. Breath. Now stop this before he freaks and beats the shit out of you.' Reason prevailed. Kakashi moved his mouth to Naruto's sensitive neck while pushing the black fishnet shirt up to expose the muscled chest and abs. His lips trailed soft kissed down the exposed flesh towards a destination that had kept his imagination in overdrive for such a long time now.

Naruto moaned softly as he felt their positions reverse and Kakashi grind back into him. It felt so much better than he ever imagined. He gave a slight pout as he felt his lover stop rocking. Just how much torture would this man put him through? He arched his back and moaned louder as the gray-haired nin started to travel south. He only giggled once when Kakashi's hands had found a ticklish spot. He was grateful that the other man moved away from that spot quickly. 'It feels like I'm in heaven already.' Naruto thought.

"Feels... so... good... 'Kashi. More please." Naruto finally panted out.

Kakashi groaned. 'He's asking for it, he just has no idea what he'll get if he keeps saying things like that!' "Easy koi. Be patient. I'll teach you everything I know, even if it kills me." His hot breath caressed the tip of Naruto's erection as he spoke. It twitched and the blond squirmed. He took the base in his hand and the hard flesh jumped in anticipation. Naruto might not know what was going on, but his body seemed fully aware.

He flicked the slit with his tongue collecting the pearly drop of pre-cum that had formed there. Naruto gasped in shock and unbelievably Kakashi's cock hardened even more. "Oh Naruto. I love you. I love doing these things to you." He slid his soft lips over the silky round tip and down halfway to the base then back up again before he engulfed his lover completely. He chose an easy rhythm, wanting to build Naruto's passion slowly. He wanted to enjoy Naruto's submission a little longer.

"Kill you? Ah.. fuck! I-I think... I think you're trying to kill me. So fucking GOOD!" Naruto moaned out. This was way better than he had ever imagined.

He tried desperately to grab onto something firm so that he could remain at least a little grounded, but no matter how much he grasped the grass he was laying on all he could do was remove handfuls of grass and dirt. He couldn't take much more... he was going to lose him mind if this went on much longer. He could just see the newspaper lines now: 'Hokage In Training Loses Mind Through Cock.'

Kakashi could tell that Naruto was almost to the edge of the cliff. He was eager to experience Naruto's first real sexual release. As the blond himself had said; he could stroke himself off anytime, but this was something he needed Kakashi for. Only Kakashi would ever be able to do this for him, because there was no way he'd ever let the man go, not ever.

Naruto arched, his whole body went rigid and Kakashi waited.

"Feels... good... nnh... too... good... pl-please stop. Can't... can't think. Ka-ka-shi... please... can... can't take it... gonna... gonna...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto felt like all of his bones had become fused together and then pleasurably pulled out. He didn't think he would ever be able to eat a de-boned fish again without blushing.

He lay there panting wondering: a.) why he hadn't let Kakashi do that to him sooner, b.) if he could do it to himself, and c.) when he would be able to do it again.

Smug was the word. Kakashi was feeling very smug. He stretched himself out next to Naruto and gently caressed the sun bronzed chest. "Still think me slobbering on you is gross?" He teased a rosy nipple with a smooth fingernail.

"Slobbering on my fingers... yes. But do feel free to slobber everywhere else. Take that back... no feet either. Ne... Kakashi... can you give yourself a blow job?" Naruto asked half seriously.

Kakashi sighed. "No, I can't. But if you don't feel up to trying, I'm not going to push you." 'There's nothing wrong with my hands... yet... I wonder if it's possible to hurt yourself jacking off this much....?

"Hmmm, I thought you would be flexible enough, just the thought of seeing it makes me hot. Oh well next time I'll have to try it on myself. Of course you have to be there in case I can't. But before that... I think I have the basics down... but tell me if I do something wrong. Will probably take lots and LOTS of practice to get as good as you." Naruto said while nuzzling Kakashi's neck.

He followed what Kakashi had done done to him. Kakashi's skin tasted of earth and salt, not as good as ramen but, not bad. He nuzzled Kakashi's belly button and ran his tongue down the trail of hair to the waiting erection. He gently tugged Kakashi's pants dawn a bit further and the looked at the erection a bit quizzically he wasn't sure he would be able to fit all of that mammoth in his mouth... but he would try.

He licked the very tip and then let the head of the erection slip into his mouth and suckled it like a lollipop. He looked Kakashi in the eye and then slowly slid further and further down. He only managed about half before he pulled up choking.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head stroking his hair. "Easy, don't force it. You have to become accustomed to it. Just use your tongue, explore like you did with your hand. Be careful of your teeth and remember to swallow, too much saliva can make you gag... not enough can be a problem too. Go slow."

He was having a very difficult time looking at Naruto and remaining calm. He wanted to give Naruto more encouragement, but he couldn't. He was looking down his body at the sexiest sight. Naruto's mouth was stretched so wide around his cock. The intent look in those blue eyes was enough to make him cum on it's own. "Naruto, I need you..."

He gasped as the blond started taking his instructions to heart.

Naruto made a noise of understanding and was intrigued by the look that had crossed Kakashi's face. He wasn't sure if it was painful or pleasurable so he bobbed his head and moaned again. The feel of... control... of power... that he, the Dobe, and he alone was able bring that kind of reaction from the normally composed nin was... intoxicating.

He bobbed his head faster and a bit further down, remembering Kakashi's warning to swallow, and moaned. Damn but he wanted to do this a lot more often... and maybe more. He wanted to be able to see him totally lose his composure.

Kakashi couldn't watch anymore. He wanted to, but he couldn't. His eyes closed on their own and refused to open. His head was thrown back against the soft grass. He could feel the pressure building. It was excruciating and sinfully pleasurable. His back arched and he croaked out a breathy warning. "Naruto...now!" He yanked the blond head back, but it wasn't quite fast enough.

Naruto quickly pulled off of his treat and looked at Kakashi with a look of curiosity on his face. Why was Kakashi taking away his new toy so soon? He pouted until he felt something hit his face. He looked down and the screamed as he was nearly shot in the eye by Kakashi.

"ARG! I'VE BEEN SLIMED!" Naruto yelled while looking around for something to wipe the slimy substance off with. "You know you could have given me a bit of warning!" the blond used his hands to wipe off his face and let curiosity get the best of him and sniffed the slimy mess.  
. "Oh... Dear... Sweet... Kami! IT STINKS! What the hell have you been doing to make that stuff stink Kakashi? ARG! And to think that could have wound up in my mouth! Gross gross GROSS!!!"

Kakashi was a little light headed. He looked at Naruto through a hazy film. Before he could think of anything to say he reached out and glomped onto his annoyingly adorable obliviously inexperienced lover and held him to his shaking chest. It was all to funny. Kami was messing with him, payback for all manner of sins in his past. "I love you, you lunatic. I really really do."

"I love you too hentai... but next time we do this you had better supply me with a flavored condom so my treat isn't taken away so quickly and I won't be slimed . Hey Kakashi... can I dress up your penis sometimes?" 'I can't wait to tell Gaara about this!' Naruto asked while laying his head down on his lover's chest. The whole blow job wasn't really that bad... but he had to give his lover a hard time... it was his way of showing his love.

~Fin~


End file.
